From the viewpoint of simple and inexpensive image production, inkjet recording has been used in a variety of printing fields. As one of inkjet recording methods, there is an UV-curable inkjet method in which droplets of an ultraviolet-curable inkjet ink are landed on a recording medium and then irradiated with ultraviolet rays to be cured to thereby form images. The ultraviolet-curable inkjet method has recently been attracting attention for its capability of forming images having high rubfastness and adhesiveness even on recording media lacking the ink absorbing property.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a curable ink having such a characteristic that when the curable ink is printed and cured on a base material, the glossiness of a printed region on the base material matches closely with the glossiness of the non-printed region on the base material.
Further, for example, PTL 2 discloses an inkjet recording method in which by using a recording apparatus in which a plurality of inkjet heads having a plurality of ink discharging nozzles arrayed linearly thereon are disposed in zigzags along the array direction of the ink discharging nozzles, droplets composed of an ink composition discharged from the ink discharging nozzles are landed and printed on a recording medium conveyed along the direction orthogonal to the array direction; the method having a step of landing the droplets discharged from at least one of the ink discharging nozzles in the plurality of inkjet heads adjacent to each other in the orthogonal direction so that the droplets are mutually overlapped on the recording medium wherein the volume of the droplets discharged from at least one of the ink discharging nozzles is lower than the volume of the droplets discharged from the other ink discharging nozzles; and the ink composition has a yield value of 0.50 to 2.00 mPa.